


bridges in all directions [Podfic]

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New York City, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, delightful crackship for the ages, what it means to be an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't, Darcy Lewis thinks, tell someone that you phenylethylamine them.  Even if they are a scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bridges in all directions [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talia_ae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bridges in all directions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/430680) by [talia_ae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae). 



[Mediafire download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?fq09wcucjw7j77v) 


End file.
